


Ghosts

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode s03e03, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was Empty Room.</p></blockquote>





	Ghosts

Buffy shivered although it wasn't because the large, empty room was damp. It was the ghosts.

The ghost of the one with the sardonic smile who was carelessly vicious.

The ghost of the one who could see with crystal clarity even as she was blinded by madness.

The ghost of the one who was her savior and her tormentor, who destroyed as completely as he had loved.

She bent, leaving behind the tangible symbol of a promise made that would now never be kept.

It was time to leave all the ghosts behind and live in the world once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community. Topic was Empty Room.


End file.
